Halloween
by tennis-player
Summary: Hyoutei is celebrating Halloween this year. Nobody knew how much of a scaredy cat Gakuto really was, though. How will Mukahi keep his secret from his doubles’ partner and secret crush when they celebrate together at the school’s festival?


**Title:** Halloween**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating: **T**  
Summary:** Thanks to his highness, Atobe, Hyoutei Gakuen is celebrating Halloween with costume balls, haunted houses and tests of courage. Nobody knew how much of a scaredy cat Gakuto really was, though. How will Mukahi keep his secret from his doubles' partner and secret crush when they celebrate together at the school's festival?**  
Characters:** Oshitari and Mukahi  
**Notes:** I added Gakuto's made up brother and sister from "Ouran High School Host Club," which, in case you didn't know, is another anime that was really good and you should watch!  
**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything

"Don't worry, everyone, ore-sama will be sure that everything runs smoothly for the Halloween festival. This is all due to my majesty and…" Atobe droned on, earning cheers from the entire student body.

This year, it had been decided that Hyoutei would be celebrating the western tradition called "Halloween." It was a day where people would dress up as goblins, skeletons and princess. Sure, the cosplaying and candy sounded fun enough, but the _scary_? No, that was just not Gakuto's thing. Don't get me wrong though, it wasn't like he was _scared_! No, no, just the opposite, he was worried about the people who actually _were_ afraid. Not the people who _pretend_ to be afraid like him. Yeah, that was it!

"Hey, Gakuto!" Oshitari said, for the 7th time, trying to snap his best friend out of trance. "Are you alright? You've been spacing out since Atobe started about this 'Halloween Festival'."

"H-huh? Oh yeah, well, I was just wondering why we had to celebrate a _western_ holiday. I mean, yeah, the candy sounds **awesome**, but cosplaying and haunted houses, you know, people trying to scare each other, it's, err, kind of childish, r-right?" Gakuto asked, trying (and failing) to mask his fear.

"Hm, could you, possibly, be afraid, Gakuto?" Oshitari asked. Gakuto couldn't tell he was being mean and sarcastic, or if it was just his accent.

"W-what? No! I'm not afraid of silly things like stuffed monsters and fake blood! I, actually, _love_ those sorts of things!" Gakuto stated, with a false, matter-of-fact type of tone.

"That's good, because I also love those sorts of things and we are going to go to _everything_ that's gross or scary tomorrow night, at the festival. Make sure you pick a cute costume, Gakuto," Oshitari said, with a smug air and proud smirk. He then turned and left the end of day assembly for home.

"Oh, shit!" Gakuto said, repeating their previous conversation over in his head. Oshitari was his doubles' partner, of course he could see through his lies! What's more, the fact that Gakuto had tried to hide it from him would definitely turn this into some sort of contest, and Mukahi Gakuto _**hates**_ to lose.

When Gakuto finally left the auditorium, he headed towards shop. 'Hmm…' he thought, looking along the aisle, 'what costume should I pick?' Thoughtfully, he looked at a vampire costume, then a wizard costume, then a peacock costume (WTF!? Who would even _wear_ that?), then a 'kiss me booth' costume, then a Shishido Ryou costume… what?

"Wha-? Gakuto? Why are you here?" Shishido asked.

"Hm, I wonder. Maybe to pick out a costume like you?" he said sarcastically, mentally rolling his eyes at his long-term close-friend's stupidity.

"Oh, cut the sarcasm, Gakuto!" Shishido shot, annoyed. He waved his costume around, to add emphasis. Wait, he had already picked a costume, and it was a skeleton costume at that. One of those ones that when you pressed a button, fake blood would roll all along the surface of the mask. It made Gakuto visibly shudder.

"Hm? Oh, afraid, are we, Gakuto? Oshitari told us _all_ about it, you know. Good luck tomorrow! Atobe made a special line up of haunted houses and tests of courage, just for you," Shishido said, thrilled at the chance to make his annoying teenage buddy squirm. "Oh yeah, and Gakuto, I found the perfect costume for you." Shishido passed Gakuto a black cat costume, that was tight, cute and the perfect fit for a boy as feminine as Gakuto was.

"Hm? Thanks, it looks pretty good," Gakuto said, admiring the costume his best friend had picked out.

After saying good-bye to Shishido and heading home, Gakuto lay sprawled out on his bed. 'Well, even if it will be scary, I get to spend the _entire_ day with Yuushi3' Gakuto thought, picturing his secret crush vividly in his mind. He was a tennis genius, as well as a genius academically and comediacly. He had a deep, beautiful voice and all the girls in their school loved him, too. 'But he's not gay' Gakuto had told himself, and decided never to reveal his feelings for the other boy. 'We're always together, anyways. We play doubles' together in tennis', he repeated to himself again, like he did every night, before he went to bed.

The next day, when Gakuto had gotten dressed in his "Halloween" costume and headed out, earning a million odd looks from the other Japanese middle-schoolers, he felt like he should have stayed home. He wouldn't, though, because even though he was scared, and he knew students didn't get on trouble from skipping festival days at Hyoutei Gakuen, he would _never, __**ever**_ give his tennis team-mates the satisfaction of knowing he actually was afraid. He would never live it down, and Mukahi Gakuto _did not_ run away from a challenge, _ever!_

"Yo, Gakuto!" Oshitari called out, waving to his doubles' partner. He was dressed on a vampire costume, with a black and red cape, fangs and a fancy, cuffed sleeved tux underneath. Of course, the outfit looked great on him; he was the school's #2, most popular guy, after all, and it complimented his manzai appearance.

"Yo, Yuushi, what's up?" Gakuto replied, waving back.

"You ready, Gakuto? We're going to do all sorts of scary stuff today," he said, smirking at the young boy before him.

"O-of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Gakuto asked nervously.

"All right then, here's a time table Atobe made for all the regulars. Ours is special because I told him we wanted to see every scary thing that aristocrat had set up at this school," Oshitari said, passing the written paper to Gakuto.

"Hm…" Gakuto hummed, taking the slip from Oshitari. He read through it. It said:

8:00 am – 1st year's 1-C haunted café

8:15 am – 2nd year's 2-F scary science presentation

8:45 am – 1st year's 1-B Paranormal Plant experiments

9:30 am – 3rd years 3-A – 3-F Test of Courage

11:00 am – Halloween menu in Cafeteria for lunch, meet the entire tennis team at Ore-sama's table.

11:45 am – 2nd year's 2-F and 3-C haunted forest

1:00 pm – 1st year's All-you-can-eat Candy Contest

2:00 pm – School showing of "The Haunting Hour"

4:00 pm – 1st year's 1-A haunted library

4:45 pm – free time until 6pm

6:00 pm – Costume ball

10:00 pm – Departure for Home

"Wow… that's quite the packed schedule," Gakuto said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, well, we have lots to do, so let's get on it, shall we?" Oshitari asked.

"U-uh, sure," was all Gakuto could manage as a reply.

First, they headed towards the haunted café. It was dimly lit, the people who were servers were dressed in scary monster costumes, and the whole place was just an eerie, creepy like feeling. Gakuto did not like this. Gakuto did not like this one bit.

"What would you like to order, sirs?" a very feminine-sounding were-wolf asked behind a bunch of make-up and fake hair. She looked real, _far_ too real for Gakuto's liking.

"I'll have a dark coffee, and my partner here would like a chocolate-banana milkshake, please," Oshitari asked the waitress kindly.

"Coming right up, sirs!" she replied, heading towards the back.

"I-I can speak for m-myself, Yuushi!" Gakuto piped up defiantly. Just like Oshitari to know exactly what he wanted, as expected from his doubles' partner, he could read Gakuto perfectly.

"I could tell by the 'frozen-in-fear' look on you face that you wouldn't be speaking any time soon," Oshitari smiled, as if there was nothing wrong.

"Hmph!" Gakuto pouted, annoyed by his partners transparent action to his obvious discomfort. 'If you know I'm afraid, then let me get out of here!' Gakuto exclaimed in his head.

"Here you are, sirs," the waitress said, returning with their drinks. Oshitari smiled mischievously at Gakuto before talking a sip from his dark coffee.

Gakuto lifted his chocolate-banana milkshake to his mouth, and stared at his partner. 'Oshitari's so mean! What does he think I am, a toy? I am your partner, you know, in doubles', have you forgotten? How am I supposed to cooperate with the likes of you any longer' he said in his head.

"Because if you don't, you'll likely be kicked of the Regulars," Oshitari said, answering Gakuto's unspoken question.

'WTF? He just read my mind! How does he do that?' Gakuto thought, staring at Oshitari incredulously.

"Come on, Gakuto, its 8:15, we got to get to the 'Scary Science' presentation," Oshitari said once he saw that Gakuto was done his milkshake.

The "Scary Science" presentation and the Paranormal Plants" experiments went by kind of like Gakuto looking around nervously and going stiff every time something gets extreme, and Oshitari watching him, amused by his jumpy-ness.

At 9:00, however, the test of courage, things got a little funnier. Oshitari and Gakuto were headed towards the third floor, where every third year class, including Gakuto and Oshitari's own, had set up a huge, extremely scary "Test of Courage," where there were kids set up at certain checkpoints whose jobs were to scare anyone who passes by out of their wits without _seriously_ injuring them. Gakuto and Oshitari, however, being in the class in charge of props and finances, had no idea where the checkpoints were, nor what the people there were going to do. Though, having been friends with the other third years for, well, three years, they could tell that their friends would do their best to scare them in the pitch black that was once their hallway.

The two of them walked down the hall and headed towards the first classroom. The door was cracked open, with no sign on it, meant that they were supposed to enter. The door didn't creak, because this being Atobe-sama's school, everything was in the best condition possible, for the heir would not allow otherwise, but they played a sound affect that made it _sound_ like the door was old and creaky.

Oshitari walked through the entrance. There was nothing there, at first, but then a dead, be-headed and bloody body swooped down, narrowly missing their heads. After that, the room lit up with an eerie, green light that showed this place was like a haunted Asylum. There were people with crazy, demented faces and bloody, disembodied limbs. There was creepy, insane laughter and everyone had a smile that looked like it went up past their eyes.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!**" Gakuto screamed and sprinted out the room like it was beckoning him to death. Oshitari smiled and waved at the people in costumes and the ones hiding behind the props, and then followed Gakuto out at his heels.

He reached out and grabbed Gakuto by his shoulders. "Hey, hey, Gakuto, you need to slow down, take a deep breath. Come on, like that," Oshitari soothed, pleased by the obvious fear that played across Gakuto's face.

Gakuto turned on his heels and hit Oshitari across the face. "It's not funny, Yuushi! Not at all!" Gakuto seethed, angry that Oshitari was _enjoying_ the fact he had felt like he was going to die. It had really, _really_ scared him, and all Oshitari cared about was being stupid amused!

Oshitari reached up and touched his cheek, which was now red from the pressure and stung from the force of Gakuto's tennis arms. "Ouch! Just calm down, Gakuto, it's fine, no big deal, really. That just now, the one with the crazy face, closed eyes and missing arm? That was Jirou, Gakuto, he was asleep, again. Not dead, asleep." Oshitari explained, trying to come down the clearly pissed Gakuto.

"Woooo~!" cried a currently unseen ghoul from the next classroom over, trying to lour in the fighting soon-to-be lovers into his domain of the paranormally evil.

"Do you want to go, Gakuto? If you don't want to, we don't have to." 'even though I really want to' Oshitari added mentally.

"I-it's ok, we c-can go," Gakuto said, shivering from fear as he looked in the direction that the sound had come from.

"Alright, if you're sure," Oshitari said hesitantly, watching Gakuto's not-so-transparent reaction. He reached out and took Gakuto's hand, gently pulling Gakuto towards the next classroom.

This room was just as bad. It was a parodied prison. Fake jail cells and iron weights and chains bound dead and bleeding murderers and rapists and the lack of color brought out the red of the blood and the green of the sick criminal faces and barf of the ill and unattended freaks. Standing among the criminals was the main attraction, or what we all call, Shishido. He was dressed in the old-fashioned, western-styled black-and-white striped jail suit. He looked like he had been multiply stabbed in all 4 limbs and his chest, he had a mask that made him look like he had a face like a specter, with no facial features and multiple cuts. He had some sort of scary gas mask and was making painful gasping, grunting, moaning and screaming noises.

"**OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!**" Gakuto screamed as he, again, sprinted out the room like there was no tomorrow. Oshitari turned and saw Shishido and company snickering at Gakuto's reaction, and he realized that they, or at least Shishido, had only signed up for this job because they wanted to see Gakuto piss his pants out of fear. He chuckled, and smiled and Shishido, who took off his mask and burst out laughing, as well the rest of the cast in the gruesome scene of death and murder.

With a large sigh, as he shook his head at his fellow regular and ran off to find the scared to death Gakuto, probably screaming for bloody murder to save his life (yup, cause bloody murders the one who saves you, right?). When he did find him, he was standing next to the next room they were supposed to enter, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Oshitari to catch up.

"Oh? Did you help yourself recompose your image this time, or did you hit your head while running with your eyes squeezed shut and lost your memory of the last two rooms we entered?" Oshitari asked playfully.

"Shut up, Yuushi! I'm fine." He said with an air of finalization in his voice.

"Alright, come on, then," said Oshitari, not so convinced of Gakuto's could-be-developing bravery.

The next room (2nd to last if any of you readers have weak stomachs) they entered was supposedly a sports team's locker room. The players, however, were zombies. They had green and rooting skin, their organs and bones visible through their skin. They were, like all the other cosplayers in the "Test of Courage," were covered in gut and guar. The players were dressed in your typical shorts and T-shirt combo, except for that they were stained with blood and in one of the zombies, you could see their heart pulsing through the open wound they had in their chest.

"**KYAAAAHH!!! SAVE MY BLOODY LIFE**" and off went Gakuto, screaming for god knows who to "save his bloody life." And, as always, Oshitari took off after Gakuto, hoping he would compose himself as quickly as before.

Gakuto stopped abruptly. "What?" Oshitari asked, as Gakuto straightened up and calmed himself down quickly. "Hm, that's pretty cool, Gakuto, how do you calm yourself down so quickly. How do you do it?" he asked.

"It's a secret, now come on! The next rooms the last one, right?" Gakuto asked, _almost_ smiling.

"Ok, Gakuto, if you're ready, that is," Oshitari taunted.

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed, determined to show his crush how quickly he is able to conquer his fears.

Yeah, that wasn't happening anytime soon. The next room was a dining hall for any man-eating creature imaginable. It had vampires, with blood dripping from their sharp, sparkling fangs. Demons chewing on human bones, crunching them up only to throw the remains aside and rabid dogs and evil cats were attacking humans in their post-murder physical conditions. The room itself was all black, including the walls, tables, china and cutlery, and everything had managed to get spilled over with blood, one way or another.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS PLACE!!!**" screamed Gakuto, once again, as he took off down the hall and towards the exit, Oshitari following behind him, shaking his head.

"Are you alright, Gakuto? You look winded," Oshitari stated, looking Gakuto over.

"Do _*pant*_, I *_pant*_, look *_pant*_, alright?" Gakuto asked between breaths.

"No, that's why I'm asking," Oshitari stated, his manzai accent covering his worry.

Gakuto straightened himself up once again and reached over to Oshitari, grabbing the paper that had started to stick out his pocket in the process of chasing Gakuto out the room.

"Next, we're going to the cafeteria for an early lunch with the regulars, right? We better get going," Gakuto stated, looking over their schedule again.

"Oh, are you sure, Gakuto? By now, Shishido has probably told the entire tennis team of your little episode in the 'test of courage', and I'm sure the rest of the team will be laughing as you make you entrance all nervous and sweaty," Oshitari said, looking Gakuto up and down.

"Sh-shut up! I'll be fine!"

"Whatever you say, Gakuto."

When they arrived at the lunch table, sure enough, everyone was listening to Shishido explain how Gakuto had run out their room in the "test of courage" screaming bloody murder. Most of the team laughed, as in, everyone except Ootori who was saying that they shouldn't make fun of "Mukahi-sempai", but naturally, the only one who paid him much mind was Shishido, who was too busy having a laughing fit to stand up for him.

"A-hem," Gakuto cleared his throat, obviously displeased by the conversation that was happening before him.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Shishido started, "I'm surprised you made it back alive, chicken-boy, we were worried you'd never show up, you were so late. Thought the goblins might have got you!" Even though Shishido didn't normally behave like this, the thought of mocking Gakuto like this was too good an offer to pass up.

"Hmph! Say whatever you like, I don't care if you laugh at me, at least I _tried_ to conquer my fears!" Gakuto countered.

"Yeah, tried and failed!" Shishido mocked, again.

"Shishido-san, be nice!" said Ootori, upset at his sempai and doubles' partners insensitive attitude. "Or would you treat me the same…" he continued, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, Choutaro, don't worry about it, alright? I'm just teasing him…"

"I-if… if you s-say so…" Ootori whimpered, with a certain glint in his eye that made Oshitari and Gakuto both wonder if he was doing this on purpose.

"Ore-sama orders you all to calm down and eat you lunch. There's only have an hour before all of the next events start, and Ore-sama wants everyone to try the amazing foods that Ore-sama had brought specially from America for this occasion," said Atobe (incase the "Ore-sama's" wasn't enough of a hint ^_^).

They spent the rest of their lunch hour talking and eating the traditional American Halloween treats. Shishido both noticed and complained about the fact that most of them had something to do with pumpkins, i.e. pumpkin pie, dry pumpkin seeds and jack-o-lantern shaped cookies.

After lunch, they split up and Gakuto and Oshitari headed towards the old forest in the back where the second year's group F and third year's group C were having a haunted forest event, very much similar to the test of courage, only that the forest wasn't all decorated, there were just things to pop up and drop down to scare you.

Hiyoshi and Taki were the ones who were waiting at the front to except the participants to go through their "haunted forest", and they both made a mischievous smirk when they saw Gakuto, and exchanged amused glances. They never said anything to their faces, but they were obviously pleased with the idea of their fellow 2nd and 3rd years trying (and most likely succeeding) to scare Gakuto, though they knew they wouldn't be catching Oshitari anytime soon (too bad T_T).

Taki and Hiyoshi passed their fellow regulars permission to go through the event, and started snickering when they thought the dirty pair was out of ear shot. Unfortunately, though, they could hear the laughing, and it made Gakuto's blood boil.

'Who do they think they are, laughing at _me_ like that!' he thought to himself, as he walked further into the forest, together with Oshitari. He was so annoyed, ho stopped paying attention to his surroundings and slammed right into a large tree branch.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, falling back to hit the ground. Wait… this wasn't the ground. It was upright, soft and smelled kind of nice…

"Are you ok, Gakuto?" Oshitari asked, holding Gakuto up.

Wait, it was Oshitari?! Shit! What was he thinking? "U-um, yeah… yeah, I'm fine," he replied, getting up from Oshitari's arms and continuing on, blushing.

They headed further down into the forest when a big, ugly troll popped up from behind a tree, causing Gakuto to go into a fear fit and take off.

Oshitari turned towards the troll, who took off his head revealing… an enthusiastic Jirou.

"He he," he giggled, "I wanted to see Mukahi afraid, too!"

Oshitari shook his head, yet again, and followed the path Gakuto did, to find him up in a tree, clinging to the branches.

"Hey, hey, don't tell me you're _that_ scared. It was just Jirou, you know," Oshitari said, trying to calm Gakuto down from his hiding place.

"It's not my fault! It's my stupid brother and sister's fault!"

"Eh? It's Haruhi's and Kyouya's?"

"Yeah, it is! Because I was the youngest, they would always torment me by telling me stupid scary stories about stupid scary creatures and take me to stupid haunted houses and stupid scary graveyards to stupid scare me!"

"Hm, very stupid, I see," Oshitari replied to Gakuto's rant.

"Yeah, very!"

Oshitari sighed, "Do you want to continue, or do you want to go back?"

"W-what? I'm not backing down! Let's go, stupid Yuushi!" Gakuto defended, grabbing Oshitari's hand and pulling him down to the next checkpoint.

After Gakuto had hid in a million trees and Oshitari had found him a million times, they finally made it out the other end, where, coincidently, Hiyoshi, Taki, Jirou and Shishido were laughing about Gakuto's amazing performance. Then, from there, the 6 of them headed to the All-you-can-eat Candy Contest together. This event, though, Gakuto was actually excited about. He was "definitely going to win" and then get a million cavities to top it off (is that something to brag about?).

When they arrived at the event, they saw that Gakuto had some competition. A bunch of fat guys and silly little girls who thought they could win with their anorexic little bodies were lined up along the participants table, ready to go the second Gakuto sat down. Half the participants were probably only participating because they wanted to see what American candies tasted like (they taste so good, don't they?). Every participant had a plate stacked 20 feet high with candy before them, and they were supposed to eat as much they could within the time limit they were given.

"READY, SET, AND GO!" called the referee (they have refs for this kind of thing?).

All the participants started eating. Most of the anorexic girls dropped out pretty quickly, but Gakuto and the fat guys held through at least ½ their plates before dropping out. Then, slowly but surely, most fat guys stated to drop out, as well. The only one whose pace held through the _ENTIRE 20 FEET OF CANDY_ was the tiny, fit and 50 pounds Mukahi Gakuto, to the surprise of most but his closer friends.

"Hey, hey, you really _do_ have a bottomless pit of a stomach, don't you?" Oshitari asked, looking at his friend like the little alien he was.

"He he," Gakuto laughed, proud of his previous performance.

After that, the regulars went together to watch the movie "The Haunting Hour" together, while quietly criticizing the lame graphics that were used in this old-but-somewhat-ok-ish movie.

Then, at 4:00 pm, they split up again, and the dirty pair headed towards the "Haunted Library" play. This play was full of witches and spells, wizards and wands, potions and mortals and talking rats and evil black cats. It wasn't so scary, though. So wimpy that even _Gakuto_ didn't scream, and that's saying A LOT!

At 4:45, when the play ended, they _finally_ had free time, if only for 1 ¼ hours.

"Ne, Oshitari, let's go play tennis!" Gakuto whined.

"No, Gakuto, we're not allowed," Oshitari replied reluctantly.

"Eh, not allowed?!"

"Yeah, they're doing some construction over there, so it's off limits," he explained.

"What? That's not fair," Gakuto said, back to whining. "I want to play," he pleaded.

"We can't, Gakuto," Oshitari said, annoyed by his partners whine.

"Then what should we do?" Gakuto asked, his voice back to normal now.

"Hm, I don't know, we could…" Oshitari started, thinking of things they could do, "well, I could read and you could practice your flips and whatever."

Gakuto sighed, "I guess."

"Hm? What's wrong, Gakuto?"

"Well, I just thought we could do something together, but…"

"Do you want to?"

"Well, if you can't think of anything, then it's alright."

"I'll think of something," Oshitari said, which surprised Gakuto. Did Oshitari care about his opinion enough to go out of his way to think of something for them to do together?

"Ah, I know!" Gakuto said, "The rest of the regulars are on break now as well, right? We should all play a game or something together."

"Alright, let's go find them," Oshitari said.

When they had finally gotten all together, they still had to think of a game. Many ideas were proposed, and many rejected. That is, until finally, somebody suggested a game everyone agreed on.

"Let's play 'would you rather'!" Jirou proposed, to many's surprise.

"Sure."

"Yeah, that's a fine idea."

"No problem, if it's a game like that."

AND SO THE GAME BEGAN:

"Ne, Kabaji, would you rather kiss a dead skunk or drink sewer water? You'd rather kiss a dead skunk, right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Ne, Kabaji, Gakuto can ask for you, can't he, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Ok, then," Gakuto began, "Hiyoshi, would you rather be raped by Taki, or Jirou?"

"What kind of question is that?" Hiyoshi protested.

"Just answer, Hiyoshi, you have no say in the matter," Oshitari said.

"I, err, well, I'd rather… with… Taki-sempai," Hiyoshi said, blushing.

Jirou and Taki just smiled, which helped to calm the very embarrassed and slightly annoyed Hiyoshi down.

"OK, then," Hiyoshi started, "Atobe, would you rather make out with Fudomine's Kamio or be kicked of the regulars permanently _and_ become poor?"

"I'd rather make out with the _entire_ Fudomine team than become _poor_ or not be the king for one second!"

…and so the game went on until 6:00 pm, when the costume ball began!

"Alright everyone, let's go down to the costume ball. They are all probably waiting for Ore-sama and company to start," Atobe said.

"Sure, let's go, then," said Ootori.

"Yeah, let's go, Yuushi," Gakuto said.

"Yes," replied Oshitari.

When they arrived, just as Atobe had said, the entire student body had been waiting for the regulars to show. The girls, because they wanted to dance and flirt with them, and the boys because they admired the regulars and wanted the girls to shut up.

"Everyone, ore-sama hopes you have enjoyed the evening thus far, and will enjoy the beginning of tonight's main and final event, the costume ball, Coach?"

"Itte-yoshi!" Sakkaki-sensei called, commencing the ball.

From that, the excitement level rocked, tenfold. The girls went back to giggling and flirting and everyone began to socialize and dance. Everyone had enjoyed the evening thus far, and the final event was supposed to be the highlight. They talked about all the amazing events, like their favorites and the events that had involved any type of American Candy, which had seemed to become fairly popular.

"Kyah! Atobe-sama! Dance with me!"

"Wah~ Shishido-sama! Amazing!"

"Jirou-sama is so cute~!"

And so went on the attack of the rabid fan-girls as the regulars were dragged in every which direction possible. That is, except for Oshitari and Gakuto, who had magically disappeared.

"Have we lost them, Yuushi?"

"Looks like it, Gakuto."

"Phew, I was worried for a second there, they had almost got us," Gakuto said behind his new mask which had been brought to hide his face for this particular event.

"Yeah, thank god we had these," Oshitari said, behind his own mask.

You see, it's not like these two _hated_ fan-girls. They were simply exhausted from today's events and had no patience for the girls who loved them and they didn't love back, if you could call fan-girl love _real_ love. That's why they would hide their faces and pretend to be unimportant as the other regulars were smothered by the said false love.

"Geez, we have to suffer four hours of this!? That's super lame!" exclaimed Shishido, annoyed that his normal tactics were not scaring the fan-girls away this time.

"You should be more optimistic, Shishido-san," said Ootori.

"Ore-sama will not allow anyone to be un-entertained at ore-sama's party," said Atobe.

"Kyah! Atobe-sama is amazing!"

"That's super lame," said Shishido, and Ootori sighed.

Anyways, back at the opposite end of the ball room.

"Ne, Yuushi, do you think the others will be alright? Those fan-girls seem unusually aggressive today," said Gakuto.

"Hm, they should be, but I highly doubt Atobe would let anyone cause too big a disturbance at one of his parties. 'Ore-sama no Pride will not allow such a thing', I think it was," Oshitari replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Even Atobe has room to care about peopled under his over-inflated ego."

And so, the evening went on, Gakuto spent their four hours talking and spending quality time together, which they enjoyed greatly. The other regulars, on the other hand, were attacked by fan-girls and spent the entire time dancing with girls they had never met before in their lives.

"Ne, Yuushi? Can you come over today? My parents are gone and I'm bored and lonely!" Gakuto whined.

"Then shouldn't you go to bed? It's been a really long day, and I'm sure you legs are tired from running for your life," Oshitari replied.

"Wan~ Yuushi's so mean!"

"I'll come over."

"Yay!"

When they arrived at Gakuto's house, full from the special Halloween foods they had at the celebration, they went up to his room.

"Ne, Yuushi? Now what? I'm so bored~!"

"Hey, hey, why are you asking me? Don't you have anything for us to do?"

"But Yuushi~!"

"Gakuto, why are you acting so weird?"

"Wan~ Yuushi's mean! I'm not acting weird at all~!"

"Gakuto, what's that smell…? Is that… alcohol? Gakuto, you didn't…"

"I might have~, just a tiny bit~, or maybe a lot~!"

"Gakuto…"

"Ne, Yuushi?" Gakuto said, all of a sudden standing _really_ close to Oshitari.

"W-what, Gakuto?"

"Let's play around, the two of us."

"N-no, Gakuto. No." Oshitari said, but it was too late now. Once Gakuto set his mind to something, especially when a _drunken_ Gakuto, who had special American alcohol from Atobe, set his mind to something, he got it. Especially when Oshitari was the one who was supposed to give it to him, because Oshitari just couldn't say no to the one person he was closest to.

Gakuto pushed him down so that he was on top of Oshitari, and leaned in to kiss his lips. At first, Oshitari was stubborn, not wanting to let Gakuto do something he would regret, but he eventually just gave in. Gakuto put more pressure on his lips, licking their perimeter and asking for entrance, which Oshitari granted.

Their tongues pulled around and rubbed together, fighting for dominance. Gakuto moaned into the kiss, and Oshitari just couldn't hold himself back any longer. He flipped them over so that he was on top, and started to push his body down on Gakuto's, wanting as much contact as possible. He ground their hips together and let their erections rub each other.

"Y-Yuushi…" Gakuto moaned, and Oshitari realized that he was gaining his senses again. Oshitari shot back up and turned his back on Gakuto.

"S-sorry, I…" Oshitari started.

"No, don't be, Yuushi. I want you to keep going."

Oshitari turned around in shock, and stared at Gakuto, confusion evident in his face.

"I love you, Yuushi, I want you to keep going," Gakuto said, looking Oshitari in the eyes.

"Are you serious? You… love me?" Oshitari asked, staring at his doubles' partner.

"Yes, I am."

Oshitari moved over to Gakuto and lifted him effortlessly. He looked at him for a long minute and then kissed him, letting him down gently. He lowered his hands to Gakuto's shirt, and unbuttoned it. He left it open, but didn't take it off, and pushed Gakuto down onto the bed beneath him. He gently kissed Gakuto once more, and then rested his head on his chest.


End file.
